A Danny Phantom Mary Sue Alphabet
by Kitty Fowl
Summary: A journey through the alphabet that explores the many horrors of Mary Sues to a rhyme scheme. "A is for Angel, an appropriate name..."


**Okay, just to let you know, not all of these are Mary Sues, just general bad writing or annoying traits. Please keep in mind that, if carried out right, a lot of these could still be good stories or characters. Any similarity to existing characters and/or stories is not deliberate, and if I used your name, I'm SO SORRY! This was inspired by "A Mary Sue Alphabet" by Irony-chan, which is not only much better but much funnier too. So if you like this, go check it out! It's under Harry Potter, by the way.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

A DANNY PHANTOM MARY SUE ALPHABET

**A** is for **Angel**,  
An appropriate name.  
She's a hero, a Halfa,  
And one sexy dame!  
Angel's Danny's new girlfriend,  
Though she's pretty and rich.  
Somehow Sam has no problem,  
With this man-stealing witch.  
And she's Vlad's long lost niece,  
Or was she his daughter?  
Either way, any plot,  
Is just dead in the water.

**})({**

**B** stands for **Bethany**,  
Captain of cheer.  
Who sets all the boys drooling,  
Whenever she's near.  
She doesn't like Danny,  
Because he isn't 'cool'.  
She's got no time for losers,  
She's ruling this school!  
But Beth's got a secret,  
That she's scared to tell.  
Too bad all of those typos,  
Sent this story to Hell.

**})({**

**C** is for **Charity**,  
Naïve and sweet.  
She sparkles and smiles,  
And trips over her feet.  
Her boyfriend's a Halfa,  
A hero throughout.  
And he's staying with her,  
Since his dad kicked him out.  
She and "Tom Masters",  
Are perfect and pure.  
But where's Danny and friends?  
Well, we're not really sure.

**})({**

**D **is for** Danna**,  
One of Danny's failed clones.  
Danna agnsts and she mopes,  
And she cries and she moans.  
Oh, the grief of a clone!  
Just how much can there be?  
Take a look at one chapter,  
You can never unsee.  
Danna whines for no reason,  
And that's about it.  
That just about all the plot,  
We're gonna get.

**})({**

**E** stands for **Ella**,  
Creature of the night.  
This vampire vixen,  
Has one dangerous bite!  
She slunk through the city,  
Drinking blood just for fun.  
Until she met Danny,  
Because he was 'the one'.  
Since when are they dating?  
We're not really sure.  
Please somebody stake her,  
We can't stand anymore!

**})({**

**F **starts the name,  
Of a Halfa named** Faith**.  
Who's clearly the author,  
In über-God state.  
She's a genius, a beauty.  
The talk of the town.  
A smile's contagious,  
When Faith is around.  
She's perfect and funny,  
And Danny's new girl.  
When they kiss, all the readers,  
Are so gonna hurl.

**})({**

**G **for **Ginerva**,  
Whose parents hunt ghosts.  
Now she's got a secret,  
And she keeps it close.  
She told her best friends,  
Who are Danny and Tuck,  
There's no sign of Sam,  
But she's got all the luck!  
Ginerva's a hero,  
She's valiant and true.  
Hey, is anybody else,  
Getting strong déjà vu?

**})({**

**H **for **Hikari**,  
The foreign exchange.  
She came from Japan,  
Just to show us she's strange.  
She eats only sushi,  
And smiles a lot.  
She flaunts her kimonos,  
All twelve that she brought.  
Odd enough, she speaks English,  
And of course she's a hottie.  
She wears skimpy outfits,  
And mastered karate.

**})({**

**I** stands for **Izzy**,  
Who's not very nice.  
She's bossy and rude,  
And she likes starting fights.  
She hangs with our heroes,  
And always complains.  
I think all her ranting,  
Has melted their brains.  
But, strangely enough,  
They just don't seem to mind.  
They're all either too nice,  
Or deaf, dumb, and blind.

**})({**

**Jesse's** a girl,  
Who's name starts with **J**.  
She's working with Vlad,  
To keep Danny at bay.  
But then Danny shows her,  
The goodness within.  
And she gives up her life,  
So that justice can win.  
The heroes all cry,  
And the readers all cheer.  
Until somehow, sparkling,  
Jess reappears.

**})({**

**K** for** Katrina**,  
She's just like the storm.  
She's dangerous and nasty,  
And can't be reformed.  
This ghost is invincible,  
Evil and sly.  
She can't be defeated,  
Danny won't even try.  
For the good guys to win,  
They'll sure have to be clever.  
It's dues ex machina time!  
Worst ending ever.

**})({**

**L** is for **Libby**,  
Who isn't a Sue.  
She's negative, powerless,  
Handicapped, too.  
She's completely incompetant,  
Has OCD.  
And Libby is paranoid.  
Normal, you see?  
It's a pity the plot,  
Still bends to her will.  
She makes characters love her!  
She makes readers ill.

**})({**

**M** is for **Miranda**,  
Or possibly **May**.  
She's a Halfa- no, human!  
And brunette today.  
Her eyes are bright violet,  
Or should I say green?  
She's Sam's cousin, Tuck's sister,  
And either four- or fifteen.  
The details keep changing,  
The readers are confused.  
And I've yet to see a hair color  
That hasn't been used.

**})({**

**N **stands for **Nikki**,  
Who just doesn't make sense.  
There's too many typos,  
And changes in tense.  
The spelling is horrible,  
The sentences too long.  
And there's always new paragraphs,  
Where they don't belong.  
The story's a mystery,  
If only we knew.  
Poor Nikki may not be  
Such a terrible Sue.

**})({**

**O** is for **Oki**,  
Her name's Japanese.  
She came here from Pallet Town,  
Nice as you please.  
She's a pokemon trainer,  
And thinks ghosts are the best.  
But Danny thinks her pokemon,  
Are nothing but pests.  
So they're gonna battle,  
It's pokemon nation!  
But how did she get here?  
There's no explaination.

**})({**

**P** stands for **Penelope**,  
Born to Sam and Danny  
She's just like her mother,  
It's sort of uncanny.  
With all her dad's powers,  
She's fighting Vlad's son.  
But who is his mother?  
He...doesn't have one?  
With so many plot holes  
And answers unknown.  
It all just gets worse,  
When we meet Penny's clone.

**})({**

**Q** stands for **Quinn**,  
Her dramatic first chapter.  
As she, Sam, and Danny,  
Escape from their captor.  
Vlad's gone a bit psycho,  
And Tucker is frantic.  
And the ghosts seek revenge,  
For Danny's town-saving antics.  
Nothing's wrong with this fanfic,  
Except one fatal flaw.  
It was updated two years ago,  
Last that we saw.

**})({**

It's** Rachel** for **R**,  
And boy, there's a story.  
Rachel's a Halfa,  
Of Mary Sue glory.  
This girl's almost perfect,  
Except one little thing.  
She's missing a feather,  
On her fluffy left wing.  
She's unstoppable, beautiful,  
And popular too!  
There's a reason this story  
Has just one review.

**})({**

**S** is for** Sam**,  
There's a popular girl!  
With her long, flowing hair,  
And her dresses and pearls.  
Paulina's best girlfriend,  
She dresses in pink,  
Ignores all the 'losers'  
And never bothers to think.  
Yes, I'm talking Sam Manson,  
I'm sure you'll agree,  
That it's very disturbing,  
When she's OOC.

**})({**

**T **goes to **Tina**,  
Her last name is Swan.  
She's Bella's kid sister.  
And she sparkles at dawn.  
She moved here from Forks;  
Tina stole Edward's heart.  
And was somehow an angel  
When she ripped them apart.  
She's a beautiful vampire,  
With powers galore.  
But the readers don't care,  
They're passed out on the floor.

**})({**

**U** is for **Umiko**,  
"Yes, that's a name!"  
The author insists,  
In response to a flame.  
"She is so not a Sue!  
What's your problem you jerk?"  
Please don't disagree,  
She'll go fully berserk.  
"And so what if everyone,  
Thinks that she's hot?  
You're only jealous,  
'Cuz you know that you're not!"

**})({**

**V** for **Veronica**,  
Magical girl.  
Her cat is her teacher,  
She transforms with a twirl.  
An explosion of sparkles,  
A short, shiny dress!  
Move aside, Danny Phantom,  
This girl is the best!  
With no sign of the characters,  
That we can recall,  
We're not sure how this is,  
A fanfic at all.

**})({**

**W** belongs to  
One **Wendy Marie**.  
She has two first names,  
But no others, you see.  
She's an orphan or something,  
It's not very clear.  
The grammar would soon have you  
Shaking with fear.  
The spelling's atrocious,  
We can't really tell  
If she's 'coming with help'  
Or she's 'coming with Hell'.

**})({**

**X **is for **Xandra**,  
Parody Sue.  
She's got six first names,  
And ghost powers, too!  
Which is all fine and good,  
Except one little thing:  
The author has taken her  
Under her wing.  
This isn't a spoof now,  
The thin line's been crossed.  
And all of the readers,  
Are mourning the lost.

**})({**

**Y** stands for **Yasmin**,  
She's pretty in pink.  
The Princess of Somewhere,  
Is all dressed in mink.  
Of course, Danny saves her  
When she almost dies.  
And she falls for our hero,  
Is it any surprise?  
Now it's her versus Sam,  
Both say Danny is thiers.  
So which one will win?  
Nobody cares!

**})({**

**Z** is for** Zaire**,  
Supermodel and star!  
Straight out of Hollywood,  
Cool and bizzare.  
She and Danny locked eyes,  
And then they were in love.  
Now she's living the life,  
That she's been dreaming of.  
She's out of the spotlight,  
And he's OOC.  
So now they're having sex  
And happy as can be!


End file.
